


十月/番外01

by ggk_themad



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggk_themad/pseuds/ggk_themad
Summary: 双演员设定





	十月/番外01

**Author's Note:**

> 双演员设定

番外

中本悠太按开指纹锁，把塞满毛巾和水杯还有换洗衣服的背包丢在玄关。客厅没开灯，只有挑高的二层有昏黄的光像是在黑色墙面上铺开的温暖的橘。  
“ 成成？” 他泡了杯蛋白粉，看着流理台上端正摆着的刀叉和碟子以及被揉作一团丢在地上的抹布，他勾了下嘴角，像是在揣测令人兴奋的画面。  
董思成最近接了部电影，挺有意思的。他一边回想着不急不缓上楼，身上的t恤因为7月闷热的晚风又被汗浸湿了贴着他的前胸后背。是一个双向障碍的舞台剧演员误打误撞成名又因为病情恶化演出失控然后陨落的故事。演员设定里是个内向又固执的人，他自从拿到剧本开始的一段时间里都在揣摩那些或夸张或晦涩的心理变化，而中本悠太则乐意当一个他的个人观众，拿着酒杯看他试讲一段台词。  
或许是太投入了，最近这段时间悠太总觉得他的眼神有些变了。如果原先像是清清澈澈的一潭，现在则是幽深的迷魂汤，而董思成特别喜欢盯着他看，总是热于挑逗他的视线，或是眨眼又或是托腮半阖着眼朦胧的看。看到中本悠太受不了了，喉结滚动去捂他的眼睛，长而纤细的睫毛搔着手心，悠太喉咙里翻滚出细微的震动，然后把人拉过来好好亲一顿。  
他发誓，最开始同居的时候他们最多只是牵着手抱在一起温柔地接吻，什么时候开始变得凶猛的，这就是个拐点。悠太喜欢用牙齿轻轻咬董思成的嘴唇下缘。轻咬住一块，然后吮住，激烈起来的时候会转而吸舌尖，不是把舌头都包容在口腔里，而是就缓慢又重复地顶弄柔软的舌尖。他玩得太投入，俩人的唾液顺着嘴唇沾湿了下巴才气喘吁吁分开。  
又想干什么？ 他倚着门，看着趴在房间沙发椅上却只披了件皮衣的顽劣孩子，觉得热了，顺手把空调按开。  
他们的性爱总是很温柔，因为董思成爱害羞，不爱出格，更奇妙的是他俩的性格在恋爱中都一样submissive。他热爱依赖对方：睡觉的时候要抱着，在一块做事的时候要贴着，做爱的时候一定要手脚相缠，这种袒露又直接的勾引不是他们的风格。  
“ 今天，” 他坐在沙发尾端，手顺着形状姣好的小腿摸上去，手指攀到膝窝，他低下头舔了口软嫩的皮肤，“ 我们影帝在想做什么？”  
董思成像是被抚摸的猫，发出娇嗲的气音才颤颤巍翻过自己的身体把遮挡着的那面展露出来。他坐起来把悠太的t恤从下往上卷起然后一股脑脱掉，手顺着腹肌往上直到把人从后颈压住额头相贴然后一起倒在狭窄的单人沙发上。  
“ …想接吻，” 董思成去吃自己爱人的嘴，workout之后的汗混合着强烈的雄性气味几乎在一瞬间激发了他的性欲，中本悠太顺从着他，让他自己分开腿，让他隔着运动裤蹭着自己鼓起那包东西。  
有一种奇异的酥麻感从肚脐一路快速往上像是要爬出喉咙又让他脚趾蜷缩的舒服，悠太把乱发骚的坏孩子按住，把碍事的一叠剧本和笔随手一扔，还没等董思成抱怨就托住他的屁股把人抱起抵在了沙发背上。  
乳头被含住了。董思成潮红着脸分开腿瘫坐在沙发上小声喃喃了句，自己撸动着勃起的阴茎又自欺欺人用手臂挡着眼睛。中本悠太才不止吃他的胸，还有还用手掐着他的大腿内侧。  
“ 你喜欢吗？是不是爽得要死？”悠太咬住他的耳朵，一只脚跨在沙发上拉掉他遮着脸的手裹着给自己手淫。  
董思成被性快感席卷了大脑，张着嘴露出一小节可爱的舌头，仰头索吻。而中本悠太故意往后躲，看他委屈的骚样小腹一阵紧缩一股脑就射在了他前胸和脖子上。董思成看着喘着气压过来的悠太乖巧屈起膝盖分开发软的腿将他一切都好好包容在怀里。

“ 真的不该小瞧你们踢球又疯狂健身的男人，” 董思成瘫软在浴缸里，头重脚轻。手脚软绵像是漂在水里的轻飘飘的海草。  
中本悠太洗好了，正在用浴巾擦头发，听着董思成一阵抱怨不由得笑起来，“ 你是在夸我性能力强吗？谢谢宝贝，我会努力的。” 他走过去给了还在休息的成成一个湿热的吻，小思成差点在水里又昂头行礼。  
“ …哦，也就你闲死了每天有空去健身，” 他像个没受好好照顾的怨妇，贴着浴缸的脚一松整个人就浸没在浴缸里，而手脚又被水举起来，半悬浮的感觉让他半边抽痛的脑袋舒服了些，但是中本悠太眼疾手快地把他捞起来，用浴巾给他好好擦了眼睛和鼻子，连鼻涕都拿纸巾一起帮他擤了。  
“ 你太入戏了，宝贝，” 中本悠太和他说话总是温温柔柔的，有7分耐心和3分缱绻。  
“ 你怎么发现我哭了？” 他不甘心，夺过毛巾起身跨出浴缸，中本悠太又抓了另一条从后面把他像个小孩一样从肩膀处裹上。  
悠太心想你的一切我都知道，如果有不知道的我也会去努力发掘；于是乎得意洋洋在他泡的粉红的皮肤上吮了吮，“ 你以为不开灯我就看不到你眼睛肿了？”  
“ …，” 董思成微不可闻地呼了口气，倚着中本悠太站着手指卷着毛巾的一端，“我明白这不是个好故事。 但是没想到他是个gay…” 他又抽了抽鼻子，“ 还被性侵了。”  
中本悠太怜爱地将他翻过来，手指捏着一边软软的脸颊肉，将表情无辜的小朋友拦腰抱住，“ 这是他的故事。”  
董思成歪着脑袋抿着嘴看了他一会儿，然后才露出个害羞的笑，“ 我都给忘了…”  
俩人一起躺进床里的时候都往中间挤了挤，刚好脚手都碰到一块，像是吸铁石一样立马贴合。中本悠太贴在他前胸处安静听着胸腔里强有力规律跳动的心脏，“ 思成，你知道演员的能力范围。”  
董思成嗯了声，现在的他不光手脚是轻的，脑袋也是，身体也是，心也是。将悠太的脑袋抱住蹭了蹭，“ 知道啦，我们中本老师。”


End file.
